


Since I've been loving you...

by Reene_Lou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reene_Lou/pseuds/Reene_Lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was four years and three months old when Sam made his first appearance into the world; he knows the memories he holds are only half remembered stories told to him by his Father and that even those are shaky at best. But he treasures those stories and those memories, he remembers his Dad telling him about the first time he saw Sam, pink and mewling and so delicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since I've been loving you...

**Author's Note:**

> So I suck at writing Wincest but I tried therefore no one should criticize me...
> 
> I like to post my fics on [tumblr](http://captainsourwolfandadderallboy.tumblr.com/) too so stop by and say hello C:

Dean was four years and three months old when Sam made his first appearance into the world; he knows the memories he holds are only half remembered stories told to him by his Father and that even those are shaky at best. But he treasures those stories and those memories, he remembers his Dad telling him about the first time he saw Sam, pink and mewling and so delicate. 

“Be careful Dean, he’s only tiny” John whispers in an effort not to wake his wife. 

Dean’s hand stops midair as he turns to look up at his Father with a petulant lip wobbling and eyes shiny with the threat of tears “I don’t wanna hurt him” his voice trembles as he stands beside the bed where his mother and the baby both lay. 

“Oh baby, no” his Mother whispers hoarsely, reaching out to stroke the side of his face “You won’t hurt him, come on get up here” 

Dean gets onto the bed as gently as a four year old could manage which of course meant he knee’d the safety bar and pinched Mary’s leg in an attempt to gain purchase of the sheets. Finally sitting his mother snakes an arm around him and whispers softly into his ear. 

“Dean meet Sam, this is your baby brother” 

Deans reaches out and lightly grazes a finger against the back of the baby’s hand, he makes a small noise like a squeak and pulls his hand back to cover his mouth pressing his face into Mary’s side. 

His Fathers lips twitch into a smile whilst his Mother laughs holding a hand against his back, giving him as tight a one armed hug as she could. He turns to look at Sam once more, face still buried in the sheets and Mary’s hip

“I love him Mommy” He leans forward and places and small kiss against the dark downy fluff that covers Sam’s head “I love you Sammy” he whispers.  
________________________________________  
Dean wakes abruptly, his heart aches with the weight of the memories that woke him not unpleasant in nature but he can’t help but feel sad anyway. 

The curtains on the window of the third shitty hotel room this week, a faintly nauseating shade of green, hang crooked letting a sliver of moonlight through, he follows the path of light as it highlights the curve of his brothers back, the muscles and scars. 

He hates and cherishes each one in turn, they’re a symbol of the pain his brother has endured but also a reminder that he’s still here, they’re both still here. 

Dean lies propped up on his elbow as a finger ghosts across the skin at the nape of Sam’s neck, he leans close and presses a delicate kisses against the warm skin. 

“I love you Sammy”


End file.
